Goodbye and hello my lover
by cuteRyou
Summary: Ryou had lost Bakura in a gun shot and now will happen will he come back or disappear out of reach or will Ryou kill his self to be with him and leave his friends behind


Bakura's note:

um...my Chapter story is up for adoption and that's all here I in joy the story

**BAD PAST HAPPY FUTURE IS UP FOR ADOPTION!**

* * *

Goodbye my love

That day you saved me from getting shot but you ended up getting shot instead go's through my head every day. When they buried I cried, I couldnt

stop thinking about you. I miss you Bakura so much, I made sure you had a huge tomb stone. I always sit next to you and cry my heart out as I hold on to

the locket you gave me for 2nd anniversary and I put a picture of you on one end and our friends on the other you mean so much to me WHY DID YOU LEAVE!?

CANT YOU SEE I STILL NEED YOU, SHOULD OF HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER! I'm sorry for yelling but I cant get over how quickly you gave up fighting to live,

you always fight your always stubborn to give up, but you just gave up like that. ITS NOT LIKE YOU NOT ALL BAKURA I WAS WANTING TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH

YOU I TRY TO MAKE YOU HAPPY AND YOU DID THE SAME FOR ME!

I left his grave to go home and 5:30 like I always do so I can go to school the next day and get out again to head for Bakura's grave but this time I thought I might

bring my IPod. I put it on shuffle so it can play songs randomly then suddenly a song came up it was like our situation is, as I listen to the soft sweet yet sad song

I began to cry.

**Your fingertips across my skin**  
** The palm trees swaying in the wind**  
** Images**

** You sang me Spanish lullabies**  
** The sweetest sadness in your eyes**  
** Clever trick**

My heart clench's in pain as I listen and tears roll down my cheeks on to you tomb stone, as I think about the good times.

**I never want to see you unhappy**  
** I thought you'd want the same for me**

** Goodbye, my almost lover**  
** Goodbye, my hopeless dream**  
** I'm trying not to think about you**  
** Can't you just let me be?**  
** So long, my luckless romance**  
** My back is turned on you**  
** I should've known you'd bring me heartache**  
** Almost lovers always do**

Right when the chores ended it hit me so bad that I broke into screams of pain and sadness. YOUR A IDIOT BAKURA A IDOIT FOR DOING THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE

NEVER PROTECTED ME LIKE THAT AND WOULDNT HAVE TO LOSE YOU SO EASLY AND YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT TO KEEP YOUR LIFE BAKURA YOU KNOW I NEED

AND SO MANY TIMES I WANTED TO KILL MY SELF,SO MANY TIMES! BUT I COULDNT DO THAT BECAUSE...because our friends would allow that...cant you just let

see you one more time... here your soft but yet rough British voice one more time, I just want you to never leave me again...I need you.

**We walked along a crowded street**  
** You took my hand and danced with me**  
** Images**

** And when you left you kissed my lips**  
** You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no**

** I never want to see you unhappy**  
** I thought you'd want the same for me**

After those line's I put it on pause when I got up and stared to leave I felt something warm brush my skin and the weather was a little chili. I looked behind me and

there you were with a smirk, I couldn't move at all I felt frozen as you came closer with something in your hands as you spoke. "Ryou, I heard all your thoughts and I

feel guilty for it. And your right I should have fought harder but instead I let you down, but if you where this I will always be with you because my soul is attached to

it. Its called a millennium ring." I turn slowly and take and put it around my neck as it glows "what's happening Bakura?" "its showing that its working and I'm with

you, I wont have a physical form but I will be able to hug you and we can enter soul rooms that way we can be with each out. I can also take over you body when I

need to like your getting bullied and only you can see me nobody else just you." I smile with happiness as I break out it tears of joy as he hug's me.

We went to my house and later went to bed, as I laid down I didn't go to dream land as always I went to a room and there I seen Bakura coming in. "this is you soul

room you have pictures of people in category's like Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Malik, Marik, Yami and others in purple witch means friendship. You have me in pink and

and black witch means love and dead, and knowing pain and sorrow your room has been demolished but we can change that Ryou you have been lonely even though

friends were there for support but now you can let go of that pain Ryou." I look at him confused but I understood as well "I cant let go its my fault it happened but

you shouldn't had to protect me I new where the bullet was going to end but you blocked it." I ran to him as I put my arms around his waist crying in his chest, he

pulled me closer petted my long snow white hair as he whispered sweet nothingness in my ear. "Its not your fault Ryou I chose to block it you can't go on like this

and will always see me please forgive your self forgive me do it just for me I hate it when your like this.

"I will just for you" I said softly then suddenly the room was becoming brighter and restored. Bakura gave a huge smirk and lifted up my chin "now then your mine

now and I'm still the same old me." I caught on as he dropped that hint bomb on me and I always struggle to get away but this time I will enjoy it because it will be

the first since one year ago.

* * *

Bakura's note:

HAH YOU THOUGHT THERE WAS GOING TO BE A LEMON BUT THIS TIME I WANTED TO BE MEAN AND NOT PUT A LEMON IN IT!

**BAD PAST HAPPY FUTURE IS UP FOR ADOPTION!**

well for a tragic story became a happy story -.- well I got a lot to work on I need to read my tragic stories to get it. I was doing good so far but I didn't want to be

sad curse me and my passion for happiness DX well back to square one for reading more tragic story's until then I hope you enjoyed BBI!


End file.
